


have the cake and eat it

by erirubee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #miyahina, AtsuHina, Dessert & Sweets, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone gets a POV, Food Metaphors, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Wine, everyone is a tease, i can't decide, no miyacest ever, osahina, who's the better flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erirubee/pseuds/erirubee
Summary: When two irresistible treats are served in front of Hinata, which will he choose?Does he have to?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 287





	have the cake and eat it

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! uhm so, i just wanted to write something fun with these three idiots because i can't seem to get them out of my brain and how stupidly sexy they are together. they have clouded my brain for the past few weeks and thus the creation of this fic.
> 
> disclaimer/s: this has no twincest whatsoever, never, ever.  
> plus, if you see any punctuation or grammar mistakes pls pretend like you don't see them, thus i will love you.
> 
> also, if you know what the idiom in the title means, i guess you can pretty much guess what the story tells. thank you for being here, i hope u enjoy as much as i did!!

“Anyone up for dessert? I want dessert.”

“Sure, what d’ya want?” Atsumu says, stretching his arms over his head, leaning back against his chair.

Something to go with their wine, he craves. It was rich and had the right amount of sweet, with a deep garnet-hued blend of berries even a beginner like him could tell. Already used to drinking countless beers and caipirinhas over the past few years, he thought it’d be nice to try something new.

He watches the tears clinging on to the sides as he swirls it around with two fingers on the stem, waiting for each drop to reunite with the rest, then drinks. _Hm, I like it_. The smooth aftertaste that lingers in his tongue was good but somehow, not enough. He wants more.

“Something.. sweeter?” Hinata replies.

“Mm, you can check the kitchen if you want.”

A beam spreads across his face, he gets up to walk to the kitchen, and snoops inside the fridge. His head falls to the side.

Osamu lets out a sigh. He should’ve at least offered to do it himself right? It’s their apartment for fuck's sake. Well, what’d he even expect from Tsumu.

“I’ll help you Shouyou-kun.” Osamu says as he stands, glaring at his brother.

“What ‘Samu?” He snides, rocking his chair with the back legs, feet on the dining table. He seems relaxed.

He slaps his feet off.

“OI?!” Atsumu yelps, capturing himself from falling backwards. Osamu rolls his eyes and heads to the kitchen.

Passing ice cream tubs out of the freezer, he takes out a couple different types of syrup, and other jars from the pantry cabinet too. Hinata, eyes and grin wide enough to see from the opposite corner of the room, sets down all the jars and tubs on the counter, arranging them by height. He starts thinking up of dessert recipes in his head, only to end up wanting to shove all the ingredients into one bowl and devour them all. _Huehue_

Osamu hears him titter. “Shouyou-kun, I can make you a bowl if you want.” He says to the grinning orange head.

“Ah no it’s okay Osamu-san! I’ll make my own. I’ll experiment on what’ll go best with this wine!” Hinata says smiling.

“Mhm.” Osamu shrugs and proceeds to slice pieces of fruit.

~

“Osamu-san that looks so good!” Hinata said. He’s staring at Osamu’s bowl, a mix of ice cream, topped with sliced berries and nuts, all well dressed and plated. It was simple but compared to Hinata’s single-scoop-drizzled-with-three-syrups-and-a-berry bowl, it was definitely a winner.

He bumps his shoulder. “Are you dating anyone?” Hinata says tilting his head, looking at Osamu.

“Hm?” Osamu chokes, startled with the sudden question.

“Well, I just thought it must be nice to be with someone that can whip up things looking so _gwaaah~_ ” Hinata says, hovering his hands around the bowl wiggling his fingers.

“Oi Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu butts in, still seated at the dining table, obviously listening to their small talk. “Why the sudden interest in my brother’s dating life huh?”

“What? I’m just making conversation!” Hinata cries, and raises both his hands up. “I’m just curious. And it’s not like I’m implying anything!”

“Mhm. Well, it’s not like he’s as interesting as me anyway, so don’t bother.” Atsumu says to him with a subtle wink.

Osamu raises his glass to his lower lip and stops to snicker before taking a sip.

“What ya laughin’ at Onigiri boy?” Atsumu jeers.

“Talk to me when ya already know how to keep someone interested with things.. outside the bedroom, Tsumu.” He retorts.

“Oooohooh” Hinata laughs through the hand over his mouth. Enjoying the twins’ usual and entertaining rivalry.

Slightly vexed, Atsumu tries to redeem himself. “Of course I-“

“And no Shouyou-kun, I’m not dating anyone right now.” Osamu says cutting him off. He turns back and lazily smiles at Hinata, ignoring his annoying brother.

~

Their conversation continues, sharing stories about food and dating and whatnot. Osamu talks about being in a lackluster rut, with the few people he meets ending up too average for his liking, and getting bored with them just after a few dates. He says he’s focusing on his shop and staff right now, and with having a couple new branches open, he simply had no time to meet other men.

Hinata listens intently, strangely too interested in his uninteresting stories. He and Hinata were never really close, let alone had any chance to know each other on a personal level. Not with that blonde shadow hovering over him at all times of the day.

This was rare, for them to “bond” like this. But not at all unwelcome. How can you say no to the sun when it wants to brighten up a dull night? Osamu can share a slice of himself, just for tonight.

“Well, I don’t know a lot about who you like or what your type is Osamu-san,” Hinata says with more wine filling up his glass, “I think we should go out!”

 _Ha?_ Osamu looks at him, furrowing his brows. _Me and him?_

“A-eh.. I-I mean I could help you, you know. We’ll find someone that’ll add more flavour to your life!” Hinata gushed, playfully shooting finger guns at Osamu and clicking his tongue twice with accompanied winks.

 _Ah._ Osamu chuckles. _Cute._ “Hm, yeah sure. Maybe.”

Hinata’s eyes shines in delight. “Yosshaaa~” He shouts, bobbing his head. He swigs all that is in his glass in three gulps and placed it back on the counter with a _wham_ like he’s found a new challenge to conquer.

Osamu shakes his head. The orange head just probably had a little too much red, he thinks.

Hinata’s cheeks now mimics the shade of his drink, with an expression ever so bright, maybe from intoxication, or excitement. He reaches for a new flavor of ice cream, trying to open the tub as steady as he can manage. His fingers grip the lid to pull with a little too much effort, hiding the label saying _twist to open._

* _POP_ *

The lid goes flying across the counter, hits the back of Atsumu’s head, and splotches flies out around them as well. Osamu gets some on him, the consequence of standing beside a clumsy - probably already tipsy - idiot.

Osamu stares down at the idiot, which was standing straight, holding a tub in one hand and no lid in the other.

“Oops.” He snickers, and looks at the twins. He quickly apologizes, looking more amused than he is apologetic.

Atsumu turns his head to face the two, “Ow?” he huffs.

“It’s okay.” Osamu says flicking his wrist like he has no other choice, he rips a piece off the tissue roll then scrapes off the vanilla on his shirt.

“Oh you got some on your cheek, Osamu-san!” Hinata says. “Let me get that.”

Osamu lifts his chin up to see a hand moving closer to his face, _Where-_

Hinata scoops off the cream on his cheek with his index finger, put in his mouth, and hummed a laugh. He swiftly turns. “I’ll get the rest.” he says casually, expression unwavering.

Osamu was stunned.

He looks at Tsumu over at the dining table, and they stare blankly at each other. _What was that?_ his expression says.

Atsumu slowly stands to peak at Hinata and looks back at Osamu. He squints his eyes and shakes his head, implying _it’s probably nothing, don’t mind._

Atsumu knows Shouyou-kun well enough for him to know that he probably just did that on a whim. When he has enough alcohol in his system, there should just be a sign above his head that reads “HI, I’M TOUCHY.” With that, plus his already affable nature, not to mention that too-flattering flush he wears on his cheeks from just a couple drinks, it surely captures the attention of many. I mean, he already looks like a _snack_ from the get go, but tipsy Shouyou? _God._

Sometimes, well most of the time, Shouyou goes overboard even knowing how lightweight he is, and it always pisses Atsumu off. Is he doing it on purpose? Maybe not but still,, Atsumu disapproves. He doesn’t even know how many times he had to pull him out of situations where it seems people are already — _or_ even just giving a slight hint of— taking advantage of him,

A grip on his arm? _Keep yer hands to yourself buddy thanks_

Someone put an arm around him? _Nope. Time to go_

..and its not because he’s possessive, he swears. He’s just such a good friend really. Really good. Best friend. Yup.

Osamu shrugs, he believes him. He hears a _clingg~_ and a another _oops_ from behind him. He sighs, “Ya really gotta slow dow-

They both turn only to see Hinata already bent down, struggling to reach the scoop that has apparently found the floor. Curves through too-short shorts on full display, immediately capturing the eyes of the two. They stood there, gawked as their wine-induced brain malfunctions for a second, before their eyes shot up and faced at each other again.

It wasn’t even a twin thing. Getting that heaven-sent ass looking like a full course meal with icing on top of each served right in front you and you stare at it, that’s on God.

Osamu lets out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. The corner of his lips curves up in the slightest.

Atsumu eyes narrows thin. Already pre-annoyed.

Hinata walks back beside Osamu, filling the air.

~

“How’re ya liking yer dessert, Shouyou-kun?”Atsumu asks.

He walks up to sit on a stool at the counter across from them, and picks up the bottle from the bucket. It had a red cap with a plain white label panel wrapped around the tall body. He glances at the print, with two silhouettes of dancing women shaded in burgundy, and the French label below them he doesn’t really know the meaning of or how to say. He finds it delicious nonetheless. He pulls out the cork with a _pop_ and refills his glass half full.

“It’s pretty good. You wanna taste?” Hinata offered.

Atsumu peaks in the contents of the bowl. “Hm. No thanks.” he says with a crinkle of his nose.

“Hey! It’s good I sweaaaar~” Hinata protests, hovering the bowl in circles in front of his face.

“Nah it’s alright. Not really into something more.. fruity.”

“ _Hmph_ fine. I’ve been craving something sweet all week so, more for me!” Hinata says sticking his tongue out playfully as he takes a bite. “It’s relaxingly sweet,” he continues. “Thank God Osamu-san had dessert beyond my satisfaction.” He takes in a mouthful and shuts his eyes, savouring the sweetness that definitely takes the edge off more than his drink.

“Shouyou-kun..” Atsumu says with a lower pitch in his voice as he leans close, resting his chin in his palm. “Ya know you can just come to me to satisfy yer cravings. I’m sure you’ll be relaxed after, too.” He suggest, raising both eyebrows with that stupid cocky grin.

“Tch.” Hinata clicks his tongue and slaps his shoulder with the back of his hand. “ _You know_ I was just going through a phase and you were the only one there Atsumu-san! It’s not like I planned for it or anything.” Hinata says. “And _you_ came on to _me!”_

“Hmm?” He reaches out his free hand to carress the back of Hinata’s ear, finding a sweet spot. “Was that also the case the second time?”

“A-“ Hinata almost spits out his drink. He felt heat surge up his ears at the brush of Atsumu’s fingers. He brushes it off, and stares at him in disbelief. “Oh _please._ ” 

Atsumu chuckles, “Oho ohoo now yer begging for another one? It’s been a while but I guess ya know the proof is in the pudding, Shouyou.” He says, giving him another wink and a matching air kiss.

Hinata fakes a smile on his lips, and flips him off.

Atsumu sends it back with a grin, then lifts his index finger and thrusts them both up.

Hinata gasped as his jaw drops with wide eyes looking like they’ve seen a ghost, or just an asshole, utterly dumbfounded by its audacity. He huffs a little “ _Hah”,_ rolls his eyes and shakes his head. _Mischievous little shit._

Hinata faces Osamu and aplogizes for Atsumu’s behaviour and that he’s a dick.

“Don’t mind him Shouyou-kun, he won’t relate.” Atsumu says.

Osamu agrees with Hinata instead, obviously used to the other’s antics. “It’s alright, he can joke all he wants. He’s just making up for the fact that he won’t be better than me.” He taunts, joining the banter.

Atsumu flinches. “That’s not even an argument ‘Samu.”

“And how can you be so sure?” He says tilting his head.

“Yeah how would _you_ even know that Atsumu-san?” Hinata chimes in, seeking payback. He exchange glances with Osamu and snorts. “What if he _is_ actually better? Maybe he should’ve been the twin I went for.” He adds.

Osamu turns to him, slightly shocked but mostly amused by the bold statement coming from him. He slaps his hand over his own mouth, suppressing his laugh.

Atsumu leans back on his stool, and crosses his arms. His mouth slightly parts with his tongue licking the inner side of his teeth, eyes glaring at the object of irritation. He starts thinking about how much Shouyou has had to drink, noticing the too-red flush on his face and his faintly sunken eyes looking a little too glassy. He doesn’t like this at all.

Hinata notices him, “Aww don’t tell me you’re suddenly jealous?” He says smiling. Still no response.

Hinata laughs and reaches over the counter to hold his hand, since there was no sign of comeback. “Don’t worry Atsumu-san, you know how much I enjoyed our night.. _s_ together.” He teases, and placed a kiss at the back of his hand.

He smiles widely up at Atsumu, fluttering his lashes. He knows Atsumu likes this, how he feels when his well tended hands are being heeded. It’s a small kink told to him in confidence, that Hinata uses shamelessly to his advantage to get one up over him.

Atsumu looks at their hands then up at his face. “Mhmm. I know.. Whatever.” He says. _You’re lucky you’re pretty._

“Whatever..” Hinata laughs again, lets go of his hand and thought of pushing him a bit more, still not content. “But if you really wanna compare, you know I can always just..” He looks at Osamu, eyes bright, eyebrows high up his forehead, and a slight curl in his pinched lips.

Osamu’s leaning his back against the counter across from him, with arms crossed and drink in one hand. He watches him get a whiff of the red, a slight bite on the rim for a mere second before sliding it against his bottom lip as he takes a sip. He was looking at him with a slight head tilt, eyes peeking through his cap.

Hinata stills and feels a sudden chill run down from the nape of his neck to his spine, not expecting the tease to bite him back. He laughs to brush it off, to gradually end like a titter. He takes a swig of his drink as he looks away from Osamu, hiding whatever sticky expression he has on his face. _(I was just playing but, whydidhelookso..)_

He quickly turns back at Atsumu, whose glass a second away from shattering from his grip.

Alright. Probably enough _._ “Ahh you’re so fun to tease Tsum-tsum~” Hinata sings.

Atsumu’s tensed shoulders drops down as he sighs, not entirely from the call of his pet name.

Fact: He may be the so called “playboy” between everyone in the room, but when it comes to teasing, for Shouyou, it’s a fuckin’ cakewalk. Well what’dya expect from a guy who makes a friend out of everybody over the years and all of ‘em end up chasing after his attention. He’s bound to learn a thing or _twenty._ Now, not only does he light up the whole room but he surely knows how to _damn_ work it. Putting everyone’s game to shame, even his. And he hates how much he doesn’t hate it.

Probably because he’s also already got him wrapped around his finger, too.

“I’m kiddiiing,” Hinata ensures, “I wouldn’t want to get in between that ego rivalry you two have.”

 _In between you maybe_. _Wait. That’s wrong,_ he thinks. It’s probably just the alcohol in his brain.

He looks to his glass, evidently empty. He sets it down, suspicious of his own body if it was already drinking as if on autopilot. Maybe he really should slow down?

 _Meh_ *pours more*

“Besides,” he drags. “This dessert’s the only one that can satisfy me now so, I think I’m good.” He says to his bowl. He breathes in deep, and takes a spoonful. He slumps down on his forearms on the counter, surrendering to the sweetness and relief. He forgot how delicious it was for a second there. His mind was maybe just a tad bit too hazy.

_I could,_ Osamu thinks. He watched Shouyou take down more bites, with matching _mhmm_ s that sounds more eargasmic that it should.

Osamu never really considered anything past friendship with Hinata. He barely even thinks about the guy, to be honest. But to be really honest, there’s almost always something that Hinata does on the numerous occasions they do hang out that’ll make him think about how unbelievably _attractive_ this man is. He can’t quite seem to grasp whatever it is. Maybe it’s the way he laughs at h— or maybe how passionate he is at— hmm, it’s something.

Or it’s everything. It’s Hinata’s existence.

With that, there’s really not much else to it for Osamu. Hinata is gorgeous, everyone knows that. Most especially his brother.

He knows how much Tsumu used to like Hinata, but he’s just too much of a pussy _or an idiot_ to do anything to up the ante. They’ve been bestfriends for about a couple years now, with benefits for a little while in between. Apparently due to someone offering to be a rebound or something, *rolls eyes* anyway. Now, Tsumu says he still likes him, but wants to keep seeing other people too. _Typical_. Nevertheless, he still genuinely cares for the small boy and their “super fun” friendship, as he calls it. Osamu’s still skeptical about all this, but he takes his word for it. Maybe Tsumu’s just not ready to commit, maybe someday he’ll realize and confess.. maybe not. Who knows. He commends him for at least thinking with his brain for once and not with his di—

Moving on, knowing how close they are is probably the reason why he had subconsciously backed up and built a wall, never thinking about doing anything past the attraction, brushing off any past-friendship possibilites.

However, when opportunity comes knocking at his wall smiling sweetly on the other side, offering him a slice with a cherry on top certainty that’ll ultimately piss his brother off, he considers. What twin wouldn’t? Despite being the better and ‘responsible’ son, he’s still a Miya.

He knows how possessive Tsumu is when it comes to Hinata, no matter their relationship. But most of the time it’s just Tsumu being a selfish ass, benefiting no one but himself. Yes he’ll never do anything to literally harm their friendship, nor him and Hinata’s.

But tonight just seems a little extra good to chaff more with harmless flirting, right? _And Hinata even initiates it._

He sledgehammers the wall and takes the cake. What’s the harm in having a little fun for himself? Osamu thinks.

Does he find Hinata cute? _Obviously._

Can he play along? _Ez_

But what if Shouyou did go for him instead of Tsumu? _Hmm I-_

(Should he build it back up..)

Was Shouyou’s tease half meant? _.._..

Is he getting buzzed? _A bit yea-_

Does he want to sleep with him? _Uh—_

“UOH!” Hinata exclaimed. Osamu’s startled, breaking his train of thought. “I think this will be better with cereal! Do you have some Osamu-san?” He asks.

Osamu points to the upper corner cabinet. Both of them watch him carefully reach for boxes on the upper shelves, both of them apparently can’t stop checking out his ass.

He looks at Atsumu again. And he starts gesturing his hands nonchalantly.

He points his index finger to Atsumu, mouthing his words. _If you.._

He shakes his head, reaching his hands in front of him gesturing _..don’t make a move.._

He points at Hinata. .. _on him,_

 _I will._ He points at himself with both his thumbs. Face blank, staring dead at Atsumu’s eyes.

Atsumu’s eyes widen for a split second. Peeking a glance at Hinata to see if he’s still busy. He mouths _Don’t you fucking dare._ And says “It’s not like you even can.”

Osamu’s eyebrow raises, grin growing evident on his face. “You wanna bet?” he says with a cocky tone in his voice.

“You wouldn’t.” Atsumu says with a slight growl in his voice.

Hinata hears them bickering and returns to their side of with his new dressed dessert. “He wouldn’t what?” He cuts in, then takes a bite. “Oh this is so much better! I’m so gooood~. You want some now Atsumu-san?”

Atsumu shakes his head no.

“Your loss!” He giggles as he leans his back on the adjacent counter, praising himself for his masterpiece.

Osamu looks at the his brother, and smirks.

He turns to fully face Hinata’s direction. “Hey, you wanna taste mine? I added some seeds and chocolate now too. I think it tastes pretty good.” He walks forward with the bowl in his hands, stepping close into Hinata’s space. Too close for Atsumu’s liking.

Atsumu sits still with a cynical stare, sure enough that this won’t end well. He knows ‘Samu and that that stupid grin is not at all one without intention. Maybe this is the part where he pulls Shouyou out again to stop thi-

“Sure!” Hinata says cheerly.

Osamu nods and scoops a spoonful from the bowl, and hovers it in front of Hinata’s mouth.

He opens up quickly, elated at the thought of eating more dessert.

He feeds him and gets some on both corners of his mouth. Hinata chuckles as the spoon draws back out. _Osamu-saan~_ he mumbles complaining about the portion served.

“Oops,” Osamu mimics him, “I guess I scooped too much.” And lays down the spoon.

Hinata wipes one corner of his mouth as he chews, laughing. He felt his chin being lifted up slightly.

“Let me get that.” Osamu tilts his head to one side, and leans in.

 _He freezes._ Atsumu’s hand holding his glass stops, hovering just below his bottom lip. His jaw couldn’t help but fall heavy.

Osamu parts his lips, and licks the small ice cream off the other corner of Hinata’s mouth, his supple lips brush in the slightest when he puckers for a soft peck, and leans back up.

Atsumu grits his teeth. _This fuckin-_

Hinata is standing there, still frozen. But his eyes found Osamu’s.

He breaks the silence. “I’m sorry, my bad.” Osamu says, smiling coyly as he blinked. He looks on the borderline of innocent and mischief, maybe a touch more on the latter.

Hinata’s eyes move down to his lips unwillingly as he licks the bottom one, tasting the ice cream he got from his own. He swallows thickly to relief the dryness in his throat. He swiftly turns away to calm the heat building up in his face that would soon blow smoke out his ears.

Partly the wine’s fault, but mostly Osamu’s. He mutters _it’s okay it’s okay_ as he waves his hand in front of him.

“Was it good?” Osamu says.

He felt the heat amp up a temp higher up his brain. He’ll short circuit at this rate. He looks at Osamu with wide eyes as he spits out “Ha?!”

He chuckles at the reaction. “The dessert?” He says.

_Ah, wtf brain?_

“O-OH y-yes Osamu-san! Really good! Definitely better than mine h-hahah-hahah.” He manages.

“Hmm. Good. It’s the chocolate.” Osamu says.

 _Its the lips. Agh._ He quickly nods and blinks twice as he chugs his drink, hoping the blush as red as the wine on his face won’t be so obvious.

He looks down at his bowl and stare at it, swirling the spoon around the melted cream, trying to wrap his head around the situation. _Did that actually turn me on what is in his dessert or is it the wine and atsumu is right there he must be furious-_

Osamu smiles seeing Hinata obviously flustered, he turns to face Tsumu. He winks at him, boasting.

 _I’m going to kill you._ Atsumu declares and stares knives across the counter through his brother’s soul.

~

It felt.. nice, Hinata thinks as his mind now functions. He focuses on what transpired and how it has led to him feeling like a nervous-yet-sexually-frustrated wreck. Did Osamu just make a move on him? Or did he just do that for the sole purpose of Atsumu’s irritation? he questions. Is this a game?

His brows start to furrow and he peeks to see the exchange between the twins. They were mouthing words he couldn’t see, even some words that were let out, it was too soft for him to hear. Maybe everything was just starting to be more hazy?

He was standing across from them as they bicker. An exasperated expressions on Atsumu’s face tells him he’s clearly not amused with Osamu’s advances. Seeing them at each other’s throats is more entertaining than it is worrying though, he admits.

Will he play along? Or is this the part where he goes home to his bed and deny the feeling in the pit of his stomach? Honestly, the latter seems tempting. Feeling the soft pillows mushed against his skin when he falls on his chest, the heat on his face melting away on the sheets as he drifts off in the dark. Hm.

He starts to close his eyes to bask in the warm thoughts his mind conjures, feeling more relaxed. He imagines himself laying down, body heavily pressed against the duvet. He hears the air blowing out of the AC, the quiet _bzzz_ of the diffuser, and inhales in the lavender scent filling the room. His mind stills.

He starts to feel warm breaths slowly running up his spine, two hands softly gripping on his waist. The breath stops at his nape, only to be replaced by wetness and.. a kiss? His chest rise and falls heavier, and he reaches a hand up to grab at the source. He turns his head to the side to see his hand scrunched into black tumbles of hair, and feels lips nipping at his left shoulder.

Another hand grips his right, pushing him to lay on his side forcing his head to turn front. A new pair of lips starts placing kisses on his neck, and he whiffs a familiar scent lingering in his space. His heavy lidded eyes see wavy blonde locks below his chin, and he tilts his head back, surrending to the weight pressing against his neck. More kisses greet him behind his ear, and he takes a deep inhale from a bite on his earlobe. Hot breath blows into his ear and a deep husk whispers _Shouyou-kun.._ sending his entire body into shivers. He feels a hand running up from his chest, tracing the length of his neck, stopping to cup his jaw.

“Shouyou-kun?”

His eyes shot wide open to see Atsumu’s face in front of him, his hand cupping his left jaw. His mind starts coming back to reality, his breaths heavy from the scene he was apparently imagining. A rude awakening.

“Are ya okay?” Atsumu asks. “Were ya bored of us already?” His voice curling up at the end.

Heat rushed back up Hinata’s face, and he shakes his head once. “No no, I wasn’t! I’m fine.” he says, biting his lip to suppress the smile he can’t seem to contain. He already knew what he wanted but.. _Does he have to choose?_

He glances at Osamu. A quiet chuckle escapes his breath as he looks down. _Can’t he have both?_

“I’m more than fine,” he cooed.

“Good.” Osamu says. “We’re even now. If ya want somethin’ more ya can just ask, Shouyou-kun.” He smiles.

Ah. There it is. The delicious treat served right in front of him. He’ll have a slice.

Hinata smiles at Atsumu and grabs the hand on his cheek. He softly places a kiss on his wrist, then lowers it back to Atsumu. He practically saw the chills run through Atsumu’s arms to his shoulders. _Perfect_.

“Osamu-san.” Hinata says, eyes not leaving Atsumu’s. It was his turn to wink at him.

“Hm?” Osamu answers.

Hinata faces him, and takes two steps to stand beside Osamu. He puts down his bowl between them on the counter, leaning his back against it. He bites the spoon with his teeth, grasps the edge of the counter with both hands at his sides. He pushes himself up to sit, his back facing Atsumu. He sits straight to look down at him from the added height. The space between them is suspiciously too close, Osamu thinks. But it’s not like he’ll argue.

“You know..” Hinata starts.

The air around them shifted. He noticed his gaze completely locked on his, bright colored eyes turning dark by the second. He watches Hinata take out the spoon from his mouth, pink supple lips grazing the curved metal. Picks up his glass to chug it empty, and sets it back down. His gaze never wavered; it’s as if the first one to look away loses. That unrelenting stare is starting to be too much for his hazed mind, but also not enough.

“My dessert tastes too bland now after tasting yours.” Hinata finally speaks. “..and I think I’m craving for something new.”

Hinata places his forefinger and thumb to his chin, lifting it up to level his. “Do you have any suggestions, _Osamu-san_?” he says with a voice softening to a breath.

The sound of his name practically resonated up to his brain. And suddenly felt his entire throat parched. He gulps to try for relief, to no avail. He parts his lips to answer, but no words came out. All the blood that’s not in his brain renders it useless. 

He shrugs instead.

 _Hm._ Hinata purrs. “Well...”

The fingers on his chin starts tracing the line of his jaw, slowly grazes the shell of his ear and it earns him a dainty shiver. The hand ran up through his hear, removing his cap and dropping it behind him.

“I have a few ideas.” Hinata says as his hand goes back down to rest it on his nape. “Do you mind if I try?”

“No.” Osamu answers, the quick response was like a reflex. “Do whatever you want.” He adds, patience wearing thin at the pace Hinata was going. This tease was unforgivingly enticing. Why _the hell_ didn’t Tsumu tell him about _this_ Hinata. No wonder he’s possessive.

He watches him scoop a spoonful of -now melted ice cream and floats it in front of him. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up and Hinata obviously notices, a small laugh escaping his mouth. Osamu felt the grip of the hand on his neck tighten, and tilts him.

_Oh my God._

The spoon was quickly lifted above Osamu’s jaw, and he inhaled sharp at the sudden coldness of the liquid dripping down like a river on his neck until it disappeared into the neckline of his shirt. His brain didn’t have time to process when he hears the spoon drop somewhere in the counter in a split second, Hinata leans down and sucks the ice cream on his collarbone. He sticks out his tongue and licks up Osamu’s neck in one full sweep to end at his jaw and _flicks._

Hinata pulls back slightly, just mere centimeters away from Osamu’s face, and waits. Osamu lets out a shaky exhale he was apparently holding. He could feel the smile spread on his lips, then he fully leans back.

“Mhmm, tastes better now.” Hinata says as he lets go of his neck, smiling.

 _Shit._ His mind went completely blank, heart was pounding in his ears, and his breathes were as if all the air has been taken from him. His eyes couldn’t focus on anything but Hinata lips, it was glistening, so plush, so.. _delectable._

“Shouyou..” Osamu finally breathes out. 

“Osamu..”

That was it. It was only a brief second till Osamu’s hand slid into Hinata’s nape, pulling him in with a slight force to close the gap. Hinata was quick to adjust, his hand grabbing the other’s hair, lips parting to deepen. It was slow at first, with kisses lingering for a moment after another. It was only when Osamu sucked on his bottom lip and his teeth drags at it that lets out a soft moan from Hinata, the sound made him _hungry._ Osamu’s hand pressed at the small of Hinata’s back, pressing their bodies closer together. He smashed their lips harder, both mouths falling open to play tongue against tongue. It was a battle for a while, but Osamu dominates the other as his tongue glides all around Hinata’s mouth, getting deeper and deeper with every kiss. He savors every taste, from the sweetness of vanilla, that lingering rich cabernet aftertaste, to all flavors of _Hinata._

Osamu pulls back from the kiss and starts trailing kisses on his cheek, down to his jaw and neck, and sucks on his adams apple. This let out a louder moan from Hinata, and Osamu hums as he sucks on his neck, too much to surely leave his mark. Hinata’s head tilts to the side, eyes still closed as Osamu goes up to kiss back up his jaw, until it finds back of his ear.

Hinata flicks his eyes half open to look at Atsumu. He was watching them with elbows propped up on the counter, one hand over the other balled into a fist, hovering them in front of his lips. His eyes unable to look away, as sudden thirst he didn’t know how to manage. Every sound Hinata makes is like a drug to him, the sight of him intoxicated with wine and pleasure clouding his brain. He was only sure of one thing.

He wanted to be the one to make Hinata say his name and _scream._

A strange hunger in his lidded eyes stares at Hinata’s face, to see him bite at his lower lip, and he grins.

Hinata threads his fingers through Osamu’s hair and tugs, bringing him back into another kiss. Hinata kisses him once, twice, sucks on his bottom lip, and slowly pulls back with a _pop._ Osamu chases after it, eager for more, only to be stopped when he feels his hand pressed against his shoulder. Hinata’s forehead rested on his, both panting heavily, catching their breaths.

“That was.. _so good_.” Hinata says as he cups Osamu’s cheek.

“But,” He gives him a peck, “I think I’m still missing something.” He breathes into his ear and turns his head to look at Atsumu. He sits back up and shifts his body to face back, resting a leg on the counter.

Atsumu straightens himself and drops his hands on the counter, his breaths not as equally heavy, but enough to match the loud thumps in his chest. His eyes never wavered from Hinata’s.

“Can I have some?” Hinata asks pointing to Atsumu’s glass.

He furrows his brows slightly, and nods. Hinata takes it to sip, and puts it back down. He reaches out to grab Atsumu’s hand once again, opening up his palm and starts caressing it with his finger.

“It just came back to me.. do you know what’ll go great with your drink?” He picks up the syrup bottle beside them, and squeezes out a line on Atsumu’s middle finger from the tip to the knuckle, earning a twitch from Atsumu’s arm. Atsumu wasn’t blinking, eyes blown wide filled with anticipation. He pulls it close to his mouth, and looks up at him.

Hinata takes it in and sucks on his chocolate covered finger. Atsumu inhales quickly, his other hand gripping the surface of the counter. Hinata swirls around his tongue to lick off every bit of sweetness, bobbing his head along with a rhythm. Just as he was about done, Atsumu rises up from his seat. He pulled back his hand, twisting it to grab at Hinata’s wrist and pulled him in, hard. His hand grabbed the back of Hinata’s head, the other pulled his hip immediately and he shoves their lips together.

Atsumu slips his tongue along his lower lip, and Hinata lolls them open, making way for Atsumu’s tongue with no hesitation. Their tongues were working instantly, hot and deep inside mouths, between lips. Atsumu was never known to take it slow; his motions were always intense, deep, and _aggressive._ Tonight especially, after being left to watch and discover a new desire spark inside him.

“Hmm,” Hinata purrs. “Always so greedy..” He smiles between kisses, arms slung around Atsumu’s shoulders.

Atsumu growls into his mouth, pressing him in closer. He loses himself in his scent, something familiar yet feels completely new. Better.

Atsumu’s mouth was on the move, planting kisses along his jaw, up to bite his earlobe with his teeth. His warm breath hovers over Hinata’s ear, he whispers “ _Shouyou..”_ and he flicks his tongue in.

“Ah!” Hinata moans as his back arched forward and eyes rolled back. Atsumu continues to suck and kiss down to the skin where the earlobe meets the jaw. Hinata pants heavily and feels a hand gripping at his thigh, letting him feel that the other is still there. His hand tugs on Atsumu’s locks, the other reaches out to his side for Osamu to grasp his shirt. Atsumu bites at his neck, and he bites his bottom lip instinctively to stop himself from whimpering.

Hinata felt more heat crawl up his back when Osamu rubs the lower half, his hand slowly moving from his thigh up to his waist and slightly tugs. Osamu cups Hinata’s cheek and tilts his head to meet for another kiss. Atsumu lets go and leans back, and letting Hinata to face the other. Osamu’s hands grips his hips and he pushes himself against his own, Hinata’s legs wrapping around him voluntarily. Atsumu’s hands slip underneath his shirt and starts running circles on his back, all the while placing kisses on his collarbone. Every touch and kiss sends Hinata’s body trembling, everything being too much but also, not enough.

Hinata wraps one arm over Osamu’s shoulder to steady himself, and the other finds Atsumu’s crotch. The touch brings out a soft moan from behind him, hips grinding as he palms him. “ _Yes Shouyou..”_ The voice echoes in his ear and he groans into Osamu’s mouth.

Osamu thrusts his hips forward, and his restrained length grinds hard against his. “Hn!” Hinata moans _, loud._

The sensations had his blood rushing in all directions in his body, with most going down between his legs. His mind is completely void of any coherent thoughts, not knowing where to focus. On the brink of his entire body melting away, Osamu took his tongue between his lips and sucks. Another whine escapes his throat.

“O-Osamu..” he coos as he manages to pull back. “Please.. I-“ he says and turns to cup Atsumu’s cheek and lift his face to meet his eyes.

“Atsumu..” he calls softly, breathing heavily between them. “I want-“

“What do _you_ want Shouyou-kun?” Atsumu says leaning down and stops, lips barely touching.

“Satisfy me.”

The twins shared a glance. This time without spite, no hesitation, nothing but a strong letch, _for Shouyou._ They nod.

Atsumu leaves a soft kiss on Hinata’s lips before straightening up. He drinks the remnants in his glass then walks down the hallway, unbuttoning his shirt. Osamu instantly grabs Hinata’s ass and lifts him off the counter. Knowing the place enough to walk while making out, he carries him towards the bedroom.

Osamu stops at the edge of the bed, dips him down, and he flops onto the mattress. Hinata hurriedly grips the hem of his shirt to lift it up halfway, and Osamu sits back. He lifts his shirt with one hand up over his head and throws it away. Hinata catches his breath, eyes gaping at the sight before him. Is he sure he’s not an athlete anymore? _Jesus._

Osamu runs his fingers through his hair, sweeping it back with a smirk. 

Atsumu bumps his shoulder, seeking his turn. Osamu chuckles and leans himself onto one elbow beside Hinata, letting Atsumu takes his place to kneel between his legs, separating them consequently as Hinata plants his soles on the bed. He frames his head with both hands, now hovering above him. Atsumu’s top was already bare, with pants doing that tent justice, another tasty sight for Hinata to indulge. _Thank you._

“You like what you see?” Atsumu says, leering above him.

“Yes,” Hinata admits, “all of it.”

Atsumu leans down to his face, lips yet again brushing against his ever so slightly. It forces Hinata to jerk his head up, desperate for contact, only for Atsumu to teasingly back away. He sure-enough _whines_ at the shift, following a grin spreading on Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu tilts his head and goes down below his jaw and kisses him there open mouthed, and trails his jaw with his tongue. “Mm..” he purrs.

Osamu finds his hand and squeezes it, the other playing with his hair. He looks at him. “Are you sure about this?” Osamu asks. The exact time he tugs his hair, Atsumu’s hips presses down and _grinds_.

“A-ah!” He whines.

Both of them pause, waiting to hear a response. Oh how the tables have turned, with Hinata now being the one at their mercy, in bed. He nods fervently.

“Good.” Atsumu whispers in his ear.

“We’re all yours.”

He got what he wanted and more, piece of cake.

Hinata smiles. _I love dessert._

**Author's Note:**

> uhm so, yes. hehe this is self indulgent and was really fun for me to write. i wanted to convey what each character felt on different scenes so, i hope it wasn't too much.
> 
> thanks for reaching the end!! i love you already, and i hope u enjoyed my first haikyuu ff baby. it'll also mean a lot to me if you share your thoughts on it! all kudos and comments warms my heart. 
> 
> i'm [eri](https://twitter.com/eriflyyy) btw, come be my friend on twitter, i'm pretty new to the fandom. ty ♥  
> 


End file.
